fanfict naruto asam asin manis pahit
by mickey139
Summary: sakura, gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan seorang pria harus merasakan hidup yang berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Asam, manis, pahit, kecut-nya kehidupan harus dia hadapi untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Maaf cerita ini sudah dihapus, hanya ada satu bagian saja.


sebetulnya ini adalah FF yang ingin saya publish pertama kali. FF ini adalah cerita yang pertama kali saya buat dan sangat abal.

hehehehe... semoga saja tidak mengecewakan untuk para author dan mohon koreksinya atau pun kritik, agar saya bisa lebih baik dalam menulis.

* * *

**Pair: **SasuSaku

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**, Hurt/Comfort &amp; Roman

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**Mickey miki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asam Manis Pahit Kecut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (the first meet)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga Sakura dan mata emerald tengah terbaring lemah di atas sebuah kasur dengan seorang pemuda di atasnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak akibat sang pria yang terus-menerus menghentakkan tubuhnya di atas wanita itu. Matanya sembab karena terus mengeluarkan air mata, pipinya bengkak akibat tamparan dari pria diatasnya, dan tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

Aroma alcohol tercium dari mulut pria itu, seiring dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kulit putihnya tengah mengkilat akibat dari cahaya lampu yang meneranginya, mata onixnya yang kelam dan dingin, jauh lebih dingin dan penuh nafsu akibat mabuk, menatap wanita yang dia tindih.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir sang pria akibat kenikmatan yang didapatkannya dari wanita yang dia tindih. Sentakannya semakin cepat, hingga sang wanita dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyomprot ke bagian dalam kewanitaannya. Pria itu kemudian ambruk di atas wanita itu dan tertidur.

Hatinya hancur, harapannya, dunianya seakan telah runtuh dan berakhir, masa depannya telah tiada, impian dan cita-citanya semuanya kini tinggal angan-angan, sesuatu yang berharga yang telah dia jaga selama hampir 22 tahun, dan hanya akan diberikan kepada suaminya sekarang telah direnggut paksa oleh lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Apakah itu adalah hadiah untuknya karena telah menolong pria itu, menyelamatkan nyawanya dan membawanya ke Apertemen pria itu.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Kota Konoha adalah kota yang memiliki empat musim. Salah satunya adalah musim salju. Ketika malam pada musim itu, suhu udara sangat dingin, sangat dingin.

Seorang perempuan dengan rupa yang bisa dikatakan cantik, memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan gulali, dan mata seindah emerald. Sakura itulah nama perempuan itu. Ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester akhir. Ia baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan dinas malamnya di RS Konoha. Ia ingin segera pulang ke Apartemennya, karena cuaca semakin dingin. Di tengah perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan laju motornya dengan paksa, karena mobil di depannya berhenti tiba-tiba dan menabrak sisi belakang mobil itu.

Sakura itu kemudian turun, niatnya untuk memarahi pengendara itu, karena telah seenaknya saja berhenti di depannya dan mengakibatkan motor bagian depannya rusak. Ketika dia telah sampai di samping mobil itu dan mengetok pintu mobil itu, dia semakin marah karena pengendara itu tidak membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Diintipnya mobil itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat pengendara itu pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah di pelipisnya. Diapun meminta tolong kepada orang-orang yang lewat dan dengan terpaksa menghancurkan kaca mobil orang itu.

Sakura kemudian membawa orang itu ke apartemen milik laki-laki yang ia tolong setelah membawa motornya ke bengkel terdekat. Sakura memapah orang itu dengan langkah yang terseok. Setelah sampai di kamar laki-laki itu, dia membersihkan dan merawat luka-luka pria itu.

Dan semuanya terjadi, waktu berjalan cepat hingga tubuhnya sekarang tengah ditindih oleh pria itu, dengan tubuh telanjang yang dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah dan sperma yang mengalir di antara kedua paha putihnya. Dia sudah melawan dengan sekuat tenaga akan tetapi tubuh pria besar itu memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat dari Sakura. Sakura memang ikut pelatihan beladiri, tapi itu semua tidak berguna kala melawan pria yang menindihnya itu.

Iris emeralnya beralih ke pria yang menindihnya, wajah rupawan, rambut mencuat berwarna _dark blue_, mata onix yang telah tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Sakura mengenal orang itu. Orang itu sering muncul di TV, dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, Uchiha Sasuke, umurnya baru menginjak 25 tahun. Dia juga pernah melihatnya di RS tempatnya dinas, dia adalah kenalan pemilik RS nona Tsunade.

"Dulu aku sangat mengagumimu, bahkan bermimpi menikah dengan pemuda seperti kau. Kau merupakan inspirasiku, seorang pekerja keras, dan tak kenal lelah dalam berusaha." Dia mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?"

Kini bukan lagi isakan yang terdengar, malah raungan pilu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seiring dengan kelelahan akibat tangis dan sakit hatinya akhirnya Sakura ikut terlelap.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**...**

Pagi cerah telah tiba. Cahaya bulan yang lembut telah tergantikan oleh mentari yang penuh semangat. Kicauan burung menemani seiring mentari yang terbit. Nampak orang-orang telah melakukan aktivitasnya. Seorang pria dengan tubuh atletis dan telanjang, dengan rambut yang tak lagi rapi dan mencuat ke atas perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyerngit heran kala ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku, kenapa bias ada di kamarku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memija-mijat kepalanya.

Ia kemudian berniat turun dari ranjangnya, tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu di sampingnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika ia melihat ke samping tempatnya tidur dan mendapati seorang perempuan tengah tertidur dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Rambut kusut dan tak berbentuk, pipi bengkak dan masih meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan, dan terdapat bekas aliran air mata di pipinya. Sasuke kemudian menepuk bahu wanita itu.

"Hei, bangun!"

Sakura kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata emerald yang tak telihat keindahannya lagi. Ia kemudian duduk dengan menaikkan selimut dan menutupi kedua dadanya.

"Siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya

**PLAK**

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke, Sakura melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan itu tentu saja tak menerimanya, mana ada laki-laki terhormat yang diam saja ketika ditampar oleh seorang wanita dan tak merasa memiliki kesalahan. Ia kemudian memegang pipinya.

"Apa ya-…" Tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura membentaknya.

"KAU… BRENGSEK!" ucap Sakura dengan menunjukkan raut penuh luka dengan aliran air mata yang telah membasahi kedau pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu…" Air matanya semakin banyak yang keluar, Sakura melayangkan tatapan benci kepada Sasuke.

"Apa salahku padamu? kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sasuke menyerngit "apa maksudmu? Melakukan apa? Siapa kau dan kenapa kita berada di kamarku?"

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan lagi didapatkan Sasuke dari tangan Sakura.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah menamparku dua kali. Sebetulnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sasuke memegang pipi yang kena tamparan. Sasuke ingin membalas perlakuan Sakura, tetapi ia urungkan, karena Sakura adalah seorang wanita dan ia adalah seorang pria _jentle men_.

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN BERPURA-PURA TAK MENGINGATNYA..!" teriaknya penuh emosi

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi."

"KAU SUDAH MENGAMBIL APA YANG TELAH KUJAGA SELAMA INI, BRENGSEK! Kau memperkosaku."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "A..a..apa?", kagetnya, "Jangan buat lelucon seperti ini! aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Sangkalnya

"Kau pasti salah satu wanita dari wanita pelacur itu, yang menjebakku dan berpura-pura telah kuperkosa dan meminta tanggung jawabku."

Sakura melayangkan tangannya lagi ke pipi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Hei… kau pikir aku senang dengan tamparanmu?"

"Dasar brengsek, perempuan mana yang mau memberikan harga dirinya kepada lelaki yang baru ditemuinya, hah!?" Sakura makin terisak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke memang tidak akan percaya pada semua penuturannya. Sasuke adalah pria kaya yang banyak diincar oleh wanita-wanita. Melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, termaksud menjebaknya dengan tidur satu ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang dan seakan-akan telah melakukan hubungan intim. Jadi Sasuke pasti menganggap Sakura adalah salah satu dari wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak percaya, "Sudahlah…! Jangan berbohong lagi, rencanamu telah kuketahui karena bukan Cuma kau yang melakukan ini padaku. Aku juga pernah mendapati kebohongan dari wanita yang lain. Menuduhku talah memperkosanya dan ternyata lelaki lainlah yang melakukannya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku percaya padamu."

"Berapa yang kau minta?" Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang tunai dan berniat melemparkannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu dan benci, "kau pikir aku perempuan murahan yang sengaja buat kau meniduriku dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu? Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita murahan yang pernah kau temui, yang mau memberikan harga dirinya demi uang!"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti kala melihat mata Sakura. Ekspresi wajah Sakura berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang berniat menjebaknya. Mata Sakura mencerminkan luka yang sangat perih bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakannya hanya dengan melihat mata Sakura.

Sasuke tahu perempuan itu tidak bohong, dia melihat mata Sakura yang penuh dengan kebencian padanya yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sakura memang benar, tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang mau memberikan dengan suka rela kesuciannya kepada orang yang tidak dia kenal, hanya perempuan murahanlah yang melakukan itu.

Entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Tapi pandangannya berhenti kala melihat noda darah dan bekas sperma di sprei kasurnya. Perasaan bersalah kemudian muncul, samar-samar dia mengingat tangis perempuan itu ketika ia memperkosanya.

Sakura makin terisak kemudian memukul-mukul Sasuke. "Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!"

Sakura menghentikan tindakannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku memang mengidolakanmu, tapi aku tak pernah berniat untuk manjebakmu apalagi memintamu untuk menihaku."

"…"

"Semalam, kau hampir membunuhku, kau menghentikan mobilmu di tengah jalan yang aku lalui juga, motorku menabrak bagian belakang mobilmu dan aku hamper mati jika tidak mengeremnya dan terlempar ke belakang mobimu."

"…"

"Kau tahu, aku bias saja melaporkanmu ke polisi, tapi aku melihatmu pingsan dan pelipismu berdarah."

"…" Sasuke memegang keningnya yang dibalut.

"Aku menolongmu, membawamu ke sini, dan merawat luka-lukamu, tapi kau…" Sakura tak bias melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Sasuke membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf!" hanya kata itu yang dapat Sasuke utarakan, karena dia pun tak ingat dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi padanya, "maaf! Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa akulah yang salah." Seingatnya ayahnya terus-terus saja menyalahkannya akan kecelakaan yang memimpa kakaknya, kemudian dia ke bar untuk menghilangkan stresnya, lalu selanjutnya dia pulang, dan tak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, walaupun dia dingi, tapi jika melakukan kesalahan dia akan bertanggung jawab, apalagi ini menyangkut masalah harga diri seorang wanita.

Dekapannya semakin erat, "maaf, aku juga menuduhmu sebagai pelacur!?"

"Kau memang salah!" Sakura terisak dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Aku akan menikahimu!" Masih merengkuhnya, diapun mengelus-elus rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya melepaskan pelukan laki-laki itu, "tidak! Aku tidak membutuhkan tanggung jawabmu"

Sasuke heran, "apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini yang kau butuhkan?" sebetulnya apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita yang didekapnya itu

"Kau salah! Aku tidak ingin menikahiku karena tanggung jawab, aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku."

"Tapi-…"

"Apa kau pikir, pernikahan itu main-main? Jika kau hanya menikahi seseorang karena tanggung jawab, bukankah setelah tanggung jawabmu selesai kau akan meninggalkannya? Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku. aku hanya akan menikah dengan pria yang kucintai dan yang mencintaiku"

Sasuke kembali mendekap Sakura, "kalau begitu belajarlah mencintaiku, dan akupun akan belajar mencintaimu"

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terisak dalam dekapan pria itu. Mungkin impiannya untuk menikahi pria yang seperti Sasuke tidak akan terwujud, malah Sasuke sendiri yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

moga bisa diterima...!


End file.
